


Flower Garden POV Writing Practice

by Just_A_Fellow_Fangirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fellow_Fangirl/pseuds/Just_A_Fellow_Fangirl
Summary: Writing practice, I guess lol.





	Flower Garden POV Writing Practice

You were at a flower garden for the day, you recently scored a 100% on a math test and wanted to reward yourself. You were surrounded by elegant, alluring flowers that you wanted to drown in. The beauty and the sensual aroma made you crave for it. You made your way to the Stargazer Lilies, you inhaled the sensual, but slightly spicy fragrance. You touched its petals, it felt smooth and delicate. You shivered in delight, the engrossing aroma overwhelmed you a bit, but you were so carefree about the situation. You drank and inhaled the tempting scent. It made you a bit dizzy, and yet you didn't care at all. You let the fragrance take over you, and drowned in it. You didn't stop there, you stood up and went to the flower bed with lavenders. The strong, enchanting scent welcomed you in open arms. You laid down in the bed of flowers, you were in absolute bliss.

You felt the lavender petals lightly massage your skin. It had an icy but a tint of warmth. It felt warm, so warm, you felt as if you were gonna dissolve. You took a glance at the flower bed of freesias. Too lazy to stand up, you crawled to the bed at your own pace as it was calling out to you to lie down in it. You took a taste of its scent, It was sweet and sugary. It made you woozy and quiver in ecstasy. You were amazed at how the flowers that you drowned in gave you nothing but pleasure. You plucked out one of the freesias and inhaled the aroma that you yearned for so much as if you were gonna die if you separated from the sickly sweet fragrance.

You passed out from overstimulation moments later. Was it worth it? Definitely. Did you regret the choices that you made? No, not really. I mean, it's not your fault that the flowers are filled with alluring fragrances, is it?

A few hours later, you woke up and it was sunset. How many hours has it been? You asked yourself. You pulled out your phone, it was 7pm. You arrived at the garden at 9am, 10 hours have passed. _Gosh,_ _I_ _really need to_ _eat._ You thought. You stood up and brushed off the petals and left the flower garden. You walk over to the nearby pizza place and buy a soda and a pizza for yourself. You listen to your favorite song as you walk back home. Do you plan on going back to this flower garden? Absolutely!


End file.
